Amymone
by Guardsman HR-99115
Summary: Just a quick one-shot about my favorite traitor legion. The transport Amymone is in trouble and needs to dock quickly. Could the it all be a trick?


**Hello everyone, thank you for checking out Amymone. It's only a one-shot right now, it might turn into something longer if I get more ideas. Please let me know what you think and enjoy.**

"This is Inquisitor Kravin of the Ordo aboard the Carrack-class transport Amymone to Archimedes Star Fort requesting emergency docking, we have valuable cargo that needs to be offloaded immediately. Recognition ID is Iota-Nu-Rho-3-3-8-7-6. Respond Archimedes."

Watch Lieutenant Marek cursed and sat up in his seat, the powerful logic engines of the fort automatically verifying the code and declaring it genuine. He stammered for a second before speaking into the microphone. "Amymone this is Archimedes Control, follow emergency space lane 3 to docking bay 7. An work crew will meet you there to assist in offloading, shall I send a security team to assist?"

The gruff voice of the inquisitor responded over the com "Negative, we are carrying our own security personnel. Do not notify anyone else of our arrival, we are in the middle of a sensitive investigation."

Marek pales and responds, his voice shaky. "Yes sir, no one else will be notified. Do you require anything else my Lord?"

"No, that will be all. In his name."

"In his name my Lord."

Line break coming through.

Foreman Praxis watched through the viewport as the transport enters the docking bay, the airlocks meeting with a quick his. Several soldiers, Tempestors his mind belatedly reminded him, in black and crimson carapace armor came through the open airlock. He screwed together his courage and approached. "Foreman Praxis, my crews been sent to assist in unloading your voidship. How can we help?"

The lead soldier, a dark gold stripe on his black shoulder pad, steps forward and says. "That will not be necessary."

Before Praxis can react, the soldier raises his Hotshot Lasgun and shoots Praxis twice in the stomach, killing him. The other soldiers quickly gun down the rest of the crew.

The corpses had scarcely hit the floor before a voice rumbles from behind the soldiers. "Well done Captain."

The soldiers part as a figure in massive blue and green armor, reminiscent of a knight of old terra, emerges. His armor stands tall, lacking the hunched stature of the more standard Terminator Armor. His gauntlet grips a double barreled Reaper autocannon, the lack of an Aquila on his chest plate and a Hydra on his pauldron making his allegiance clear. The Tartaros clad marine pushes forward, followed closely by the other 9 members of his squad and 40 other marines clad in MK V plate.

Very soon, the sounds of screams and Bolter Fire echo thought the station as the marines do their bloody work.

Clear a path, line break incoming.

Captain Valerian suppresses a chuckle as his thumb depresses the firing stud on his autocannon, shredding a pair of sentinel power lifters that try to put up a desperate, if courageous, fight.

The Vox in his helm crackles as he swings the autocannon to take aim at a nearby elevator. "Valerian this is Arcturus, how are things going down there?.

A quartet of autocannon rounds burst in the heart of the guard formation, killing a fair few of them as the rest scatter. "It's going well Centurion, they know we are here but security is lax, they must have really emptied this place to respond to the 'Hive Fleet' in the next sector. I'm almost to the central security room."

"Acknowledged, out."

Brushing the remains of a guardsman from the console, Valerian pressed the button for the security room, the Inquisitor's codes overriding the security room's commands. His armor protects him from the rapid acceleration as the elevator rockets upwards, crossing just under a Km in 13 seconds. Something that would have killed an ordinary man from sheer force alone, never mind the acceleration and sudden stop flinging him upward.

"So the security personnel still have a bit of fight in them."

His autocannon is booming the second the door opens, the heavy rounds crashing into Carapace armored Scions and utterly flattening them. The unarmored technicians are killed next, their puny bodies practically exploding.

"Centurion, I've uploaded the codes, we have control of the station. Commencing venting in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, initializing vent."

[Line breaks can be fun.]

For 5 horrible minutes, the air is drained into the void, killing anyone not in an suit of power armor. Finally, the airlocks seal and the air is recycled, the 50 marines the only living things onboard the station that at its peak held 83 million personnel.

Just 10,000km off the fort, a massive warp portal opens, depositing a battle-barge and 2 strike cruisers bearing the heraldry of the Alpha Legion. The blue and green ships steamroll through the token defense group. A single Dominator class cruiser and 3 sword frigates were no match for a Battle-Barge, let alone it's escorts.

The Star-forts engine burst into activity, propelling the ship forward into another warp portal, followed closely by the Battle-barge and 2 Escorts.

When the Imperial Fleet based here return in a week from a false alarm, they will discover nothing but the broken hulks of the defense fleet and faint signs of Warp energy.


End file.
